


After Europe

by That__1nerd



Series: Tony is an amazing dad [20]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst, Irondad, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Spider-Man: Far From Home Compliant, Other, Peter Parker has PTSD, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Suicide Attempt, Tony Stark Lives, Visions, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:08:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28372140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That__1nerd/pseuds/That__1nerd
Summary: After the fiasco in Europe and the Finale Battle, Peter is struggling with what is real and what isnt.
Relationships: Happy Hogan & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Tony is an amazing dad [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1012512
Comments: 1
Kudos: 96





	After Europe

**Author's Note:**

> lmao so im back hi :) anyways sorry for being gone for over a year my bad

It has been a month since Peter's class trip to Europe and his fight with Mysterio, which has lead to not only his identity being exposed but caused him to go into hiding. Pepper has done her best to deny all of the accusations following the leak, including lawyers and suing the Daily Bugle for leaking information of a minor without consent. Basically she will sue for what she can. Tony has done his best to be there, being his dad and all would seem necessary to help him deal. 

Lately, Peter feels like he is spiraling out of control with his life, yes he and Michelle are now dating and he still has Ned as his ""Guy in the chair" but with Thanos, Tony's coma and his newly robotic arm he didn't feel like being a burden with talking to any of them. He could deal with this. Or so he thought at least. 

He has nightmares every night. About Michelle or Ned being a target, about Titan, Tony dying and leaving him alone. The worst part of this was the fact that Beck got away. He's still out there and knows everything about Peter and his family. 

Tony had been at the cabin with Morgan and Pepper eating lunch when Peter has called him from some random country he couldn't even pronounce. He immediately called Happy and together they took off to find Tony's son. 

After a two hour flight of worrying, they landed in a tulip field with Peter bloody and limping towards them only to yell that they stop.

"Is it really you dad?" Peter demanded. 

"What? Kid, of course its me, what are you talking about?" Tony and Happy exchanged a worried glance as they walked town the jets stairs. 

"Stop! Tell me something only you would know!" Peter looked like he was about to collapse.

"Uhh, remember that time you and Morgan broke Pepper's vase? And you thought using webs to stick it together would keep it intact but it broke again?" Tony carefully walked to the distressed teen.

Peter's shoulders fell as he seemingly took the answer.   
"Dad..." Peter whispered as Tony ran to his son and wrapped his arms around him in a bear like hug. Peter cried in pain and relief, knowing he was temporarily safe.

Happy then spoke up. "Kid, what the hell is going on?"  
  


On the jet, Peter explained everything. The trip, the water monsters, the glasses, even the train. Tony felt his heart almost give out at that part, especially seeing Peter all bloodied and bruised. 

After a while of explaining he wasn't upset, just annoyed he didn't tell Tony that Fury had roped him into this mess in the first place. He and Happy had sat back and let Peter make his new suit and take care of this fight on his own, much to Tony's resistance.

That was a month ago and it seems Peter hasn't fully recovered. He needed constant reassurance that he was real and alive. The first time it happened was during breakfast, Tony and Pepper had been making eggs and bacon while the kid was with Morgan watching a movie. Morgan had walked into the kitchen and tugged Tony's hand gently. 

"Daddy? Petey's acting sick."

Tony had sat down his spatula and walked into the living room where he saw Peter with a confused and a ready to be sick face on the couch.   
"Kid? You good bud?" he placed his hand on Peter's shoulder gently, only to have Peter instantly shrug it off. 

"This isn't real..." Peter whispered.

"You died. You're dead." He looked at Tony with fear as he backed away into the wall. 

"Pete? Peter. Listen to me. We're fine, we made it, we got everyone back. I'm okay I promise." He held Peter's hands as the kid started to pull at his hair. Peter had tears running down his face as he looked his dad in terror.

"I'm sorry I coudn't save you. If I had just been stronger I could've." 

"Kid, stop." Tony wrapped Peter into a hug as he calmed the teen down. 

"We beat Thanos. It's over Peter and I promise you I'm going to find Beck and bring him to justice. Just for you."

That has happened about four times now, where he just checks out and starts spewing about being too weak and useless. It terrified Tony, even Pepper and Happy were scared for the kid, not knowing if what had happened with Beck would cause Peter to do something drastic to himself. Thankfully, Morgan doesn't know about the whole Thanos-Europe situation and just sees it as Peter having a rough day. It seems whenever he is around Morgan he's okay but Tony knows how PTSD worked. After the first alien invasion in New York he struggled, for months he struggled. Pepper and Rhodey were the ones to keep him intact. He knew after some time that Peter would be okay. 

Boy was he wrong. A week or two had gone by when he got the alert from FRIDAY that Peter was standing over the edge of some random building in the city. He ran faster than he ever had in his life to a suit. He quickly found where his son was and landed on the roof of the building where Peter had been tiptoeing the edge of. 

"Kid? What are you doing here?" Tony had carefully said as he kept his distance from Peter, but not to far just in case.

Peter seemed to ignore him as he looked over the edge, then slowly walked towards it. 

"Peter!" That got his attention. Peter whipped around to look at his dad, tears once again flowing down his face.

"You know, you should really keep that mask of yours on." Tony tried to joke, trying to ease the situation, trying to snap his kid out of this trance. 

Peter looked down at himself, not even realizing he had his suit on. 

"Hey bud, what are you doing up here? Cause if it's to admire the view, I would highly recommend we go somewhere else." 

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I failed, that I died and left you alone, it's my fault that you're like that now. It should've been me to use the gauntlet." Peter said to Tony. He had nightmares of Peter being the one to snap, of him dying and being burnt to a crisp due to the power of the stones. He had lost his kid once, he will be damned if he lost him again, especially if he can help him out of this. 

"Peter I need you to listen to me, okay? None of this is on you, you couldn't help what happened. It was out of all of our control. When I lost you, a part of me died, I have barely recovered from losing you. I can't do that again kid." Tony slowly edged his way to Peter, who was still too close to the edge of the roof for Tony's liking. 

"Morgan, Pepper, Happy, Ned and even Michelle. We would never be okay if something happened to you. I won't survive losing you again. Please don't do this to yourself. We are all real, I don't know what you're seeing right now kid, but I know it's not real. Whatever junk is cracking in your head isn't real. We are here for you, so please let us help." He managed to carefully grab Peter's hand. 

Peter looked at the ground far down below then back to Tony. "How do I stop?" He whispered.   
"You let it go. You accept that we are here and will be damned if something happened to you. Please Peter."

After what seemed like a decade of silence, Peter spoke up.

"Can we go home?"

"Please."


End file.
